Holidays
by BlackPetals23
Summary: [Changed summary and title] Holiday One-Shots for ShadAmy loving people. Contains: Father's Day, Fourth of July and more to come throughout the year. :)
1. Father's Day

**STH © SEGA**

**This is for all the…well…I doubt there are father's out there but this will be a Happy Father's Day one-shot! Okie dokie? Good. I'm doing two: This one—ShadAmy and another one—SonAmy, which **_**will**_** be different from this one.**

**The kids belong to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Also, I don't own the **_**Berenstain Bears. :D**_

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

Red eyes looked down at smaller ones.

Shadow sighed. "I wish you could talk…then you could tell me what you want for God's sake."

The little pink hedgehog in the crib stared up at her father with puffy eyes. It was Sunday morning in June for Shadow the Hedgehog and his family. Amy Rose was his wife, giving him three children to attend to when she was away working at her bakery.

"You have a clean diaper…" Shadow mused. "Are you hungry?"

She hiccupped. He ran his hand over her cheek gently, shushing her when she whined for him. His eyes softened and he blinked wearily. "Alright, up, kiddo."

He grabbed her and swung her onto his hip before heading out of the room and down the hall. Down the stairs he heard his wife cooking breakfast while the twins chattered away. At the light wooded table were figures that looked like him—one boy and one girl. The boy, Damien, was the oldest by five minutes whereas Maria was the middle child. Maria sported a red dress and a red headband in her quills styled like her mother's. Damien had on a blue T-shirt with nice, dark jeans and white socks.

Shadow chuckled at them and his wife. "I would've thought _you _would be dressed up and ready by now…"

Amy seemed to glare at him. "Not funny."

"Oh, c'mon," Shadow snorted, putting the baby hedgehog—Amelia—in a booster seat. "Can't you give me a little morning kiss since it is Father's Day and I am a father?" Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

Amy pecked under his chin before going back to breakfast. Shadow stared down at her head, kissing it softly. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Amy walked around him with the pan of eggs to put them on the children's plate. Shadow frowned. "What are you doing today?"

"Maria has a dance recital—"

"She's seven," Shadow interrupted.

"And Damien's coming along while you watch Amelia here."

"Why can't I watch my daughter dance? And why are they dancing? It's a Sunday…not to mention Father's Day," Shadow picked a banana from the fruit basket on the blue marble counter.

Amy walked back through the kitchen on the tan tile floor to the black toaster, grabbing the toast and setting them down. "It's for Father's Day."

Shadow put strawberry jam on the toast before passing them out to his seven year olds. "So, shouldn't I be there?"

Amy stared at him in, still dressed in the blue night gown and black silk robe. Her quills now went to her breasts but they were currently in a messy bun…well, last night they was straight so Shadow didn't know what to say about that.

He stopped her and held her by the shoulders while the kids ate their breakfast—well, Amelia was watching her siblings eat. Shadow gripped Amy's shoulders as gently as he could. "Rose…what are you _really_ doing today?"

Amy looked up at him and sighed. "Fine, Rouge has this party thing for all the father's, you know—Knuckles'll be there and so will Tails and Sonic. And you, of course, _but _she just didn't want any of them there while we wives set up."

"So, it's like a birthday party…why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have told the others, you know that," he rubbed her arms, going to her hands.

Amy sighed heavily again. "Well…I don't know…Rouge told me not to tell."

"Well, at least you're not sleeping with someone else," Shadow kissed her forehead.

Amy smiled warmly. "Now why would I do that?"

Shadow shrugged and walked to the white fridge beside the toaster, grabbing a bottle of apple juice with some ice and putting it in front of Amelia. His daughter grabbed it and drank some of it while grasping his finger, staring at it.

Amy smiled at the scene of Shadow rocking his arm back and forth gently while Amelia grasped his bigger finger and drank her apple juice. Her small, red eyes stared up at her father while she sighed heavily.

Amy bit her lip from squealing, "Shadow?"

Shadow stopped staring at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked rather slowly.

"Could you just watch Amelia while I'm gone getting the party ready?" Amy hugged his torso. "I can take Damien and Maria; they'll help or play with Lacey and Ramon."

Shadow frowned and hugged one arm around her, letting Amelia keep his finger. "Why can't I just go with you? I'll help setup."

"If Rouge figured out I told you or you found out, she'll be crushed and have an emotional breakdown."

"What is it? PMS?" Shadow snorted.

"Worse," Amy let go of him and walked upstairs. "She's pregnant."

xXx

Shadow sat in the banana chair while Amelia was in her chair that bounced up and down for babies, though softly of course. She didn't really move though, she just held her Tigger rattle and stared at the movie.

"You know, I _really_ think Sister Bear should get a different color of a ribbon…"

The _Berenstain Bears _were on _Netflix_ for Amelia. Even on Mobius, they still had taken ideas of how Earth was and put them to work for Mobius. West Mobius was where the gang lived—it seemed the most unpopulated place for Shadow so he didn't complain.

He flipped the channel to sports.

"Hmmmhmmm…"

His ears twitched over to his daughter who whimpered at him. He groaned but turned it back to the cartoon. "Fine…you know you're really picky."

Amelia quit whining and giggled, "DADDY!"

Shadow stopped and stared at her. He quickly got on his knees, rolling over to her. "What did you just say?"

The pink hedgehog was quiet and Shadow got in her face. "C'mon, say it again…please?"

Amelia only stared at him, blinking. Shadow's ears went back. "I know you said it…"

The little hedgehog yawned widely and Shadow sighed, sitting back down on the banana chair, starting to rock back and forth slowly. "Amy will never believe me…"

xXx

"There ya go," Shadow finished putting her short quills in a small braid.

She looked up at him like usual, her ears back and her head pointed down—making it look like she was begging. Shadow frowned. "Amelia?"

The pink hedgehog wiggled her toes and reached for her father to take her out of the crib. She was now dressed in pink and white polka dot leggings and a white tank-top with a strip going across the top with polka dots (same color) and a giant lady bug on the right when you would look at it. The lady bug was just polka dotted too instead of red.

"What?" Shadow picked her up and swung her on his hip. "You ready to go?"

He himself was dressed in a simple red shirt (took some time with those quills) and black basketball shorts.

Sure, Amy might glare at him but what was the worse that pink hedgehog could do?

xXx

"You obviously have either no common courtesy or no fashion sense whatsoever," Amy put her hands on her hips.

Shadow shrugged and pointed at the guys around on the basketball court. "Does it matter? Look what they're wearing."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver were all wearing shorts and regular shirts. Sonic spun the ball on his pinky. "Relax, Ames. It's not like we're meeting the President."

"We did," Knuckles said. "We were back on Earth. We met the President."

"Shut up," Tails nudged the echidna's stomach with his elbow.

"It's a _party_, Shadow," Amy whined. "I thought I didn't need to ask you to find some respect in what you wear."

"Apparently, you thought wrong," Shadow told her. "Just take Amelia inside, okay?" he kissed her forehead before walking over to his daughter in the black and pink stroller beside a green metal bench that Rouge and Knuckles had in the back yard of their mansion.

Looks like stealing had it good for Rouge. Though, in the daytime she was a journalist for the West Mobius newspaper and sometimes even national magazines. A tree gave the bench some shade and that's where Shadow had put Amelia so she wouldn't burn up in the sun.

"Fine," Amy took the stroller and watch as Amelia squinted and whined.

"When are you going to get her eyes checked?" Sonic shot a bank shot, making it in.

"In a couple weeks, she's still so tiny," Amy cooed at her daughter.

Shadow nodded at the blue blur. "I think she's just sensitive to the sun."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles shot it backwards, making it bounce off the backboard and hit Silver in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

They ignored the thump on the cement of Silver's body while they surrounded the pink hedgehog. Tails caused it to not be so bright in front of Amelia so she looked up and around at the familiar faces.

"Her eyes," Amy sighed.

"You think she might need glasses?" Sonic asked, giving Amelia his gloveless finger to look at.

She kicked her feet for a minute or two while holding the finger. Amelia sighed and looked up at her mother, "Mmmmmommmma."

Amy squealed and bent down beside her daughter. "Did you say Momma?"

"She said "Daddy" earlier when we watching TV," Shadow shrugged. "She wouldn't say it again though."

Amelia didn't answer her mother though; she chewed on Sonic's finger.

Sonic frowned at the slobber on his finger, "Really, Amelia?"

xXx

Rouge clasped her hands. "Ya like it?"

"It's a tie…"

"So you _really _like it?" Rouge tip-toed while wearing a light purple dress.

"Uhh," Sonic looked at his wife, Sarah.

Sarah was a lime green hedgehog with brown eyes. She gave Sonic a look that made Sonic smile at Rouge, "Yeah! Of course, I mean, how did you know I needed another tie?"

The ivory bat shrugged innocently. "It was just a guess."

Shadow rolled his eyes while sitting down one of the dark wooded chairs of the dining room. The long table was meant for the Sonic gang—Rouge already said to them that when it was just her family they would eat in the other dining room, which made Sonic snort and ask how big the mansion was. Due to her swaying emotions, Rouge had flung a shoe at him.

"Honestly, Rouge," Knuckles touched his wife's shoulder. "You don't need to treat Father's Day like Christmas."

"Then…what do we need to do?" Rouge put her hands on her hips.

Shadow shook his head, bouncing Amelia on his lap. "Rouge, all we want is to spend time together. You good with that?"

Cream nodded while holding a toddler. Michael Prower was two years old and had tan fur like his mother but short, spiky, dark brown hair. His eyes were blue and he had both a rabbit tail and rabbit ears—being rabbit, of course, more than a fox. His older sister, Carmen, ran around the table, giggling away while swishing her fox tail.

"YAY! YAY!"

Rouge smiled at the little girl, "Fine. I guess we can do something."

"I have an idea," Amy smirked.

xXx

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"How exactly did Amy find a croquet set?"

"How should I know? She was here for four hours, she could've seen anything."

Sonic nodded while he hit the blue ball, sending it through the metal loop. Shadow looked at the black ball and sighed. "I don't see why I got a black ball."

"Color wise," Tails said, hitting the yellow ball, being in the lead still.

The backyard was rather large for Shadow. It had its own pond with Koi fish and an angel that spit water. He thought that was kinda ironic since Rouge was never an angel, much less her kids. He watched as Ramon and Lacey ran around with Damien and Maria. The twin echidnas were red with blue eyes.

"Still…why? What if I wanted the yellow ball?" Shadow leaned against his croquet stick/bat thing.

"I don't know," Tails groaned, missing the loop. "Look what you made me do?"

"Yeah, because that was _my _fault."

"It could be," Tails muttered while Knuckles caught up with him.

Guess what color of ball he had. Just guess…yeah, that's right.

Red.

Man, you're good.

"Guys," Silver sighed. "What do you think about the name Leah?"

"Smooth," Sonic stated, "Rolls off the tongue."

Tails nodded. "Why does it matter?"

Silver shrugged. "No reason…"

"C'mon! We wanna play a round too!" Sarah hollered.

Sonic waved her off while the females sat on the bench, watching the kids and the husbands play a game. "We're getting there!"

"I say we do teams next time," Amy muttered.

"Couples or draw them out of a hat?" Rouge inquired, holding Amelia and re-braiding her quills.

"Draw 'em out of a hat," Sarah answered. "It's more fun that way."

"Okie dokie," Rouge handed Amy the toddler and walked inside.

"How much do you wanna bet Cream gets Tails as a partner?" Sarah asked Amy.

Amy chewed her lip, "Fifty bucks."

"You're on."

xXx

"You just lost fifty bucks," Sonic said to his wife. "Why didn't you say you and me?"

"How was I supposed to know that for once we'd be partners?" Sarah hit the blue ball through the loop and handed the croquet stick to him.

Amy shook her head with a laugh. "It's just that Cream and Tails are usually partners. Always lucky."

"Well," Tails leaned against a tree in the middle of the backyard. "Not today."

Sonic and Sarah were partners and Amy was with Silver. Cream had Shadow as a partner and Rouge had Blaze, leaving Knuckles and Tails as partners.

"Hey, Knuckles," Shadow said as he hit the red ball through the metal arch. "How much do you wanna bet we win before you do?"

Knuckles smirked as he missed. He hit the red ball through the arch. "Depends, how much do you plan on losing?"

"Oh, let's say a hundred bucks…"

"I'm good with that-"

"Each."

xxxXxxx

"You are my man," Amy kissed Shadow on the lips.

Shadow kissed back gently before breaking apart, "Yeah? I thought so too."

They stopped looking at one another when they heard Amelia cry. Shadow sighed. "Well…I'm thinking Father's Day was just another day. But I won some money too, so…it wasn't that bad."

"Still," Amy frowned. "I say it was kinda boring…"

Shadow kissed her before going to get his daughter. He rocked her back and forth for a moment until she fell asleep. Damien and Maria were already asleep in their room they shared. Shadow walked back to see Amy in her black robe.

She batted her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. "So," she trailed her finger along the patterns on the bed sheet. "I guess since you don't want Father's Day like Christmas you don't get to _unwrap _this robe…hm?"

Shadow gaped. "No, that was Knuckles…"

Amy giggled. "Well, then, meet ya in the shower?"

Instantly, the pink hedgehog ran over to their bathroom that was connected in the bathroom. Shadow made a moaning sound and closed the bedroom door in front of the camera…

* * *

_Ya, not much of course, but I hope ya'll kinda enjoyed some parts…Though it's kinda stupid. *shrugs* I had fun writing this and that's all that matters to me. _

_Happy (late) Father's Day! :D _


	2. Happy Fourth!

**STH © SEGA**

**Happy Fourth Of July, everyone! **

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Just like the Father's Day one-shots, this one will be ShadAmy and there is another one that I'll be working on that is SonAmy. Both stories following one another as you can see.**

**I own nothing in italics.**

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

**Happy Fourth!**

Shadow the Hedgehog was sleeping heavily, one of the best sleeps he could totally forget about. He was in such deep sleep that he didn't even remember dreaming—even when Damien did a _Spiderman _leap on top of him.

"Ugh!" Shadow looked at the seven year old that smiled innocently.

"Morning! Mom says it's the Fourth of July! I don't know what that means but Happy Fourth of July!"

Shadow yawned, rubbing his eyes after noticing his wife wasn't in the room and that it was nearly ten o' clock in the morning. "Um, Fourth of July is-"

How was he supposed to explain this to a seven year old? Much less Damien? Damien wasn't the type of kid that cared much for a holiday's background. If it involved food and playing games, the kid was all there.

"Ugh," Shadow sighed and watched as Damien stared up at him while sitting in his lap. "Damien, Fourth of July is the holiday with those fireworks you love so much. Remember? Rouge always has watermelon while Knuckles and I light off the fireworks?"

Damien bit his lip, thinking before nodding his head, "Yeah!"

The kid ran off of his father and zoomed out of the room. Shadow groaned and stretched, going to the side of the bed. As he was about to get out of the bed, Damien came racing back in. "When's Christmas?"

Shadow sighed, slumping his shoulders while looking down at the carpet.

~~~.~~~

Shadow was in green shorts and a white shirt (again, taking some time because of those quills but after so long, he preferred clothes) when he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, letting Damien zip past him and fly onto his chair where the waffles with strawberries were.

Damien _loved _strawberries just as much as holidays that involved other good food and games. The kid could basically live on strawberries if his mother and father would let him. His twin sister, Maria was eating the waffles calmly with some blueberries and strawberries plus whipped cream.

They both looked exactly like their father only Maria had her quills styled like her mother's. Amy was cooking another batch of waffles while a small, pink hedgehog sat in a _Minnie_ high chair. Her small, red eyes glanced around the room before spotting her beloved father.

She chirped and raised her arms while her quills were in a short braid. Her sippy cup had _Tigger_ on it and was nearly on the kitchen tile floor.

Shadow smiled softly and walked over to the young child. He kissed her forehead while she kept her arms raised. The ebony hedgehog walked over to his wife though, making his daughter frown and whine a bit.

"Oh, hush, Amelia," Shadow whispered, grabbing her and putting her on his hip before walking over to Amy.

"Morning," Amy kissed his cheek, "Waffles?"

"Please."

Shadow leaned against one of the counters. "So, when are we going to Rouge's?"

"Before twelve. She wants us to eat lunch and dinner there before fireworks; we'll let the kids play games in between so I packed our bathing suits."

"What about Amelia?" Shadow inquired.

Amy shrugged. "You know she loves water, I bought her a bathing suit awhile ago anyway."

"I know but…"

"But what? It's just a sprinkler, most likely, under a trampoline."

"She could fall off the trampoline," Shadow warned.

Amy shook her head. "Rouge has a kiddy pool set up, too."

"And by Rouge you mean Knuckles."

Amy giggled. "How'd you know?"

Shadow shrugged playfully before going to the table and setting Amelia back down only to have her whine and kick her feet. "Stop it," he said to her, trying to get her in the high chair.

She finally listened to him and let him put her in the _Minnie _high chair. Shadow sat down in his chair while Amy brought a plate of fresh waffles, placing it in front of him.

She kissed his temple, "Happy Fourth of July."

"Ew! Mom!" Damien stuck his tongue out and scrunched up his nose while shaking his head.

Amy smiled evilly and got to her only son, showering his cheek in kisses. "Mwah!" She kissed him once more before wiping his other cheek. "You sure are a messy eater."

Damien, all the while, was glaring at her.

* * *

Pulling up in a black 2012 Ram 1500 with a long box, Shadow would've felt like he was in style and could make Rouge look poor.

But he had a non-stop talking life form behind him on that ride.

And it had to be the longest twenty minutes of Shadow's life.

"So, Jeremy said that I liked Jessica but I actually don't—I like Melissa which Kyle knows-"

"Okay, we're here!" Shadow announced, opening his door and hopping out.

Damien shut up and flung open the door, speeding off before his father could catch him. Shadow waved him off, "Agh, nevermind."

Amy moaned while getting Amelia out of the car seat. "Couldn't you tell him to be quiet?"

Maria held Shadow's hand while stepping down from the truck very lady-like. "Damien can never be quiet. You should hear him in class or on the playground. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Kensington is annoyed by now."

Shadow patted her head and held her hand while they walked towards the door of the mansion, "Really? What about you?"

Maria shrugged. "Unless you know what a teacher's pet is, I don't know what to tell you."

Shadow stopped on the steps and stared down at his daughter. She stared back up with his dominant eyes. "What?"

Shadow shook his head, chuckling. "Nothing," he replied as he opened the door and walked through the house with Amy behind.

Rouge, who was almost two months pregnant, popped out from the kitchen and hugged Maria before hugging Shadow, "I'm glad you guys could make it!"

"Why? We make it every year." Shadow snorted while she went to hug him, both kissed each other on the cheek lightly before doing so. "I would think you would be sick of us by now."

Rouge laughed, "Very funny, Shadow, but no. C'mon, we're in the gang," she let go and hugged Amy. "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Um, Father's Day, Rouge," Shadow said. "Last time I saw you it was Father's Day."

"And I saw you yesterday," Amy stated, "When we went shopping together with Sarah."

Rouge rolled her eyes, swatted Amy's shoulder gently and walked away. Amy and Shadow looked at one another before they both shrugged at one another. Damien raced by his mother but didn't get past his father. Shadow caught his son by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't our house so don't break anything," Shadow warned, looking at his son.

Damien nodded, "Sorry, Dad."

"It's alright," Shadow answered and let Damien go. "Just go and play with Ramon and Lacey outside."

Damien nodded again and ran off. They heard the sliding door slam shut a few seconds later. Shadow sighed and shook his head while Maria followed her brother. Amy put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Relax, Damien's a nice kid at heart."

"Yeah," Shadow said. "He is our only son though."

Amy bit her lip and walked past him with Amelia on her hip, "Shadow?"

"Yes?" Shadow's ears went to his wife while she walked farther away from him.

Before she could say anything though, Sonic busted through the front door. "The party's here!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and squeezed through the space between her husband and the door. A seven year old and a five year old walked behind their father while their sisters were following their mother.

The lime green hedgehog held a mini-her named Kacey. She was about six months old and always sucking on her thumb if not playing with her stuffed giraffe. Adelina was four with bouncing quills in pigtails. She was a sea green hedgehog with brown eyes like her mother.

Sky was her older brother along with Dash who was the oldest. Dash was a mini-Sonic whereas Sky looked almost the same but had Sarah's brown eyes.

Amy giggled. "Sonic, I don't think Rouge will appreciate you denting her door once again!"

Sonic winked. "Aw, Ames, you should know, Rouge can't catch me."

"You must be made of ginger," Shadow snorted.

Sonic frowned and wrapped his arm around Shadow's shoulder. "Oh, come on, Shadow ole buddy. I wasn't flirting with your wife."

Shadow kept his gaze on the picture on the wall of a sunflower in a meadow. He never understood that picture. Then again, he never understood the relationship between Sonic and Amy. Sonic sighed. "Ames, your hubby needs attention."

Amy waved him off and walked outside with Sarah. Sonic frowned. "I'm sure she heard me."

"She heard you, Sonic, she just didn't bother," Shadow mumbled, getting out of his grasp and watching the red echidna stumble down the stairs.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Knuckles. "Did someone drink too much last night, Knucklehead?"

The red male shook his head but only ended up groaning and holding it. "Nope!" he looked at his friends. "I drank too much apple juice."

"You sure it was apple juice?" Shadow asked.

"And not something Ramon went to the bathroom in?" Sonic snickered, letting Sky hold his hand.

Knuckles shrugged. "He probably did that when I wasn't looking. But, seriously, though, that's what I did," he walked rather slowly to them. "Rouge wanted to play _Candy Land _with the kids last night and I of course had to agree to play it if I ever wanted to see my side of the bed again."

~~~.~~~

Shadow watched from a wooden lawn chair on the green grass as Damien did cannonball on top of Ramon in the big pool.

So, Rouge had found a pool in the shed…yeah, "found". Meaning she bought it on the last minute and Knuckles had to wake up at the crack of dawn to set it up. Maria squealed while Dash and Ramon started splashing one another and getting her in the water fight as well.

Damien joined willingly while Lacey went under water. Knuckles sat next to Shadow with the hedgehog on his right. Sonic was on his left, watching Kacey on his lap. The toddler gurgled and babbled to herself while her father ran his gloveless fingers through her short quills subconsciously.

Shadow sighed, tilting his head. "When are Silver and Blaze supposed to get here?"

Knuckles shrugged. "You know how Silver drives…"

"You know how Blaze drives when Silver keeps nagging her to let him drive," Sonic joined in.

"What about Tails?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shrugged before taking out his phone in his short's pockets. "I'll ask him."

"Why don't you ask Silver while you're at it?" Knuckles leaned back, closing his eyes.

"And why would I do that?" Sonic mumbled.

Shadow chuckled and watched as Amy walked over to him with two things he probably found most important to him at the moment to deal with the sun and his boredom. She handed him the sunglasses and turned her body a bit while holding Amelia on her hip. She glimpsed around at the kids playing in the big pool to the other younger children playing in the kiddy pool with Rouge and Sarah.

When she started walking away with Amelia, who was in her swimsuit, Shadow held out his arms and leaned forward with sunglasses on him. "Hey, hey," he whined.

Amy stopped and rolled her eyes. "She wants to swim."

Amelia instantly chirped and reached out her chubby arms to Shadow. Sonic grinned amusingly. "I don't think so, Amy."

The rose hedgehog sighed and handed Amelia over to her father. He stared down at his daughter while Amy walked off to the kiddy pool. Amelia held Shadow's phone that was on his lap.

"You're all wet," Shadow cooed, patting her quills.

She purred but held up his phone and put it in her mouth.

"Here," Shadow grabbed it and turned it on, putting an art app on for her. "Draw me a picture."

Amelia ran her fingers over the screen quickly before slowly done. Shadow grabbed her tiny finger and made a circle with it, putting her up against his chest to lean over her shoulder. "What shape is that? Hm?"

Amelia's ears pointed in his direction at all time but she didn't answer. She let her father point her finger around to make shapes like triangles and squares but she liked the circles. Some would be the color of her fur, though she didn't know it was called pink just yet. Other circles would be the color of her father's fur.

She liked his color. How there was another color in it that looked like one of those pointy shapes. She stared at his arm where the red streak was. She looked up at Shadow and purred, digging under his chin. In return, Shadow let out a purr before kissing her forehead. She snuggled into his fur.

He always smelt nice and he was warm, Amelia thought while batting her eyes open. His chest fur hid her while she listened to Shadow turning off his phone and leaning back. Muscular arms went to hold her and she squirmed a bit before relaxing.

"Dadadadada," Amelia babbled.

Shadow softly smiled and closed his eyes. Knuckles watched both Sonic and Shadow hold their kids. He frowned and watched Rouge. His eyes wandered over to Ramon and Lacey who were wet and running…funny…they looked as if they were running to him…

Knuckles' eyes widened and he nearly jumped five feet trying to get out their hold, which was _soaking _wet.

* * *

"Wow!"

"They're so pretty!"

"Look at the blue one!"

The kids were exclaiming their thoughts while sitting on a blanket in front of their parents in the dark. Shadow and Knuckles were again in charge of fireworks. Silver and Tails had finally showed up right before lunch, but not in time to miss Rouge's fit because they weren't there.

It took three watermelons pieces, a hug, and some ice cream to calm the bat down. Now, she was sitting calmly in the lawn chair beside Blaze and Sarah. Amy was next to Cream who was by Sarah who was by Rouge who was by Blaze. Silver, Sonic and Tails were farther down the line.

Sonic held Kacey still only this time Amelia had joined and the two were cuddled into him while they watched the fireworks. Silver was almost asleep and Tails was yawning but the girls and the kids were watching the show.

Kacey jumped when a loud one went off. She felt her father's arm tighten around her small form but she didn't seem to notice. These strange things in the sky that lit up were loud and scary, yet it made her curious and she continued to watch. Plus, Amelia was watching them calmly across from her, so how harmful could they be to her?

There was music coming from the radio next to Cream that she brought that made Amelia close her eyes. The next thing the toddler knew, she was home in the crib.

* * *

Amelia looked around at the dark room. She whined, grabbing the crib's bar. She felt out of it and completely lost.

Where was the one that would hum at her gently? Where was the one that would rock her to sleep? Where was she? Where was the one that would softly sing to her though he'd never admit it? Where were her father and mother? They wouldn't abandon her, would they?

Bawling her eyes out now, Amelia cried and cried until she saw the lights turn on. She chirped, holding her arms out to her parents.

Shadow sighed. Amy shook her head and walked to the baby, picking her up. "What, Amelia?"

Amelia snuggled into her mother's chest. Shadow watched before waving Amy over. "C'mon. She'll sleep with us."

Amy was about to say something but stopped and followed her husband, shutting off the light to Amelia's bedroom. When the hedgehogs crawled into the bed, Shadow immediately took Amelia out of Amy's hands.

The rose hedgehog frowned, "Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow rubbed his cheek with Amelia's who purred and returned the greeting.

Amy ran her fingers through Shadow's quills. She kissed his forehead before turning off the lamp and cuddling to him and Amelia.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Everything was silent.

Shadow moved and turned on the lamp on his side. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Amy had her eyes closed, "Hmhm."

"Why?"

She opened one eye. "Do you not remember Father's Day night?"

"Well…"

She narrowed her eyebrow but he nodded. "But just think, it could be a boy."

Shadow grumbled something and turned around with Amelia after shutting off the lamp. Amy sat up and glared at his back. "Excuse me?"

…

"Shadow?"

…

"C'mon…Not even you can fall asleep that fast."

…

"_Shadow_."

…

"Ugh!"

Amy put her head on her pillow, turning her back away from her husband. "Fine…"

…

"Happy Fourth of July, you meanie."

Everything was silent again. Until Shadow broke it.

"Meanie? That's the best you could come up with?"

* * *

_So sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm tired and I don't care about rereading it for mistakes._

_Happy Fourth of July, people!_

_And Happy Birthday, U.S.A.!_


End file.
